Set Up
by Hinata Jeane
Summary: An unexpected person made Hinata realize that Naruto's heart wasn't hers anymore.  gosh, i'm not good in summaries, please read!


Author's Note: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. This work is only a result of my own, "What if's" in my mind.

**Set Up**

Sasuke lied on the hospital bed, waiting for the arrival of his doctor. He looked fine at first glance, for the sadness in his eyes seemed permanent that it appeared natural on him. After a while, someone entered his room.

"Hinata?" said Sasuke.

"Master Tsunade made me go here to check on you," said Hinata.

"Tell her I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll go ahead now," Hinata was about to go when Sasuke said, "I want to ask you something" Hinata turned to him, then he continued, "would you mind?"

"No, I guess not at all," said Hinata.

Sasuke stared to the skies outside his room's window, "So, I heard you're already with Naruto."

"Yes."

"How long did the two of you have been together?"

"For almost three months now."

"Really?" said Sasuke, "You know that Naruto likes Sakura a lot, right?" Then Sasuke looked at her coldly, then he said, "Are you sure that he is loyal to you?"

"HE has always been loyal to the ones important to him, and I'm sure that he'll be loyal to me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I am his girl friend, and I trust him."

"Most of the times, trust isn't enough to keep a relationship going," said Sasuke.

"What are you doing!" Hinata lost her control because of Sasuke's last statement, "Why are you telling those things to me? And why are you speaking of Sakura like that? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"She _was_ my girlfriend," said Sasuke.

"Was? You mean you broke up? But why?"

"I can feel that her heart is not mine anymore ." Hinata's puzzled look on Sasuke suddenly became a look of realization. Then Sasuke said, "What if the things you kept on ignoring is a huge part of a conspicuous truth, what would you do then?"

Hinata felt weak and her lips started to tremble, "I believe I must go now." Before Hinata completely left his room, he said, "Think about it, I will wait for your answer."

Hinata thought of the things Sasuke told her. It was obvious that Naruto really likes Sakura, ever since they were still in the academy. Sakura, on the other hand, used to hate Naruto very much, but nowadays, all of those things seemed to have faded away. She even seemed to be so concerned with Naruto. Does Sasuke really have something to imply in his words?

Hinata walked home while thinking about these again and again, when suddenly, she came across Sakura. At first, Hinata was quite hesitant to speak to her, but after a while, she was also the one who initiated a conversation.

"So, how are you now?" she told Sakura.

"I'm fine, why?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, you seemed so tired, and sad. What would you say if we hang out sometime, you know, girl friends bonding? How about tomorrow night?"

"You are asking me out for a gimmick? Well, I'm quite surprised to hear that from you Hinata, but sure, why not? So, where are we going to meet?" said Sakura.

"I know a perfect place," said Hinata.

Sakura arrived earlier in the meeting place."Hinata might arrive any minute now," she said, and then suddenly, an unexpected visitor came.

"Sakura?" said Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto!" said Sakura,

"What are you doing here? Are you going to meet someone?" said Naruto.

"Yes. Actually, Hinata invited me for a girl-friends picnic here."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, here, at this very spot. She said 'under the big cherry tree at the very top of the hill."

"Seriously? But it's supposed to be our date, or maybe..." Naruto paused and said, "It's supposed to be _our_ date." after a few moments Sakura and Naruto hugged each other, with an impression of a sense of longing for each other.

On a balcony from afar, a girl stood steadily as tears slowly run down her face. "Stop crying. You're not supposed to cry. You're the one who set them up in that place, things are better to be like this, than to have him physically but have his heart wandering away to someone else," the girl said, suddenly, someone came out of the shadows behind her.

"So, that's your answer to my question last time," said Sasuke. He reached inside his pocket and said "Here, dry your ̶ ." Sasuke was about to give Hinata a handkerchief when a magnificent scene caught his attention. Hinata was crying that time. The moon shone so bright, as well as the stars, and the scene was made miraculously beautiful by the sparkling of Hinata's white, pearly eyes. That time, all that Sasuke was able to say was, "beautiful."

After Sasuke gained his composure, he gave Hinata his handkerchief and said, "I know I cannot do anything to make you feel all right. I can't say that you chose the right choice, but all I can say is that, I chose to let Sakura go because keeping her is just like letting my own poisonous dagger penetrate into my own heart. Whatever way I loved and took care of that dagger, the moment it struck into my heart, it will be me and me who will always be the one who will die."

"I'm not sure if I get your analogy, but I believe we truly are on the same boat right now. We're both hurt, both sad, both broken..." said Hinata. Sasuke then brushed Hinata's long, black hair with his fingers and said, "And both standing up as a whole. Hinata, you don't have to cry. You're beautiful, and nice, and there are so many other guys out there. You might not know, that the one destined for you is just around the corner, waiting for your heart to open up for him."

* * *

Please review!

Thanks!


End file.
